mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 296: Shower Boys
"Shower Boys" was originally released on March 28, 2016. Description THANKS FOR THE MONEY CHUMPS. You thought all that was going to help support the podcast you're about to listen to? No way - we just needed some seed money to launch our heart's true passion: A Podcast about renovating people's showers against their will. Welcome to: Shower Boys: Episode One. Suggested Talking Points New Projects, Babysitting Whoopsies, Dyngus Day, Buzzers, Hogbasket, Ambien Olympics, Haunting Value Outline 07:31 - I'm an adult woman with a job and stuff, but sometimes babysit for a family friend for arguably too much money. The family's great. I chill, and play video games with the kids, and their parents always tell me I can invite my boyfriend to join too. They don't know him super well, but he's cool. My question is this: if I bring him over to play video games and watch movies, do I have to split the cash with him? -- Confused Caregiver In Canberra 14:35 - Y - Sent in by Travis Pace, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: If I let a bee sting in on my male part will it make it bigger? 20:04 - I cohabit with my SO. Her mother continually buys furniture items that are likely to be used by both of us (bedframe, dresser, rugs, etc). While this is great on the one hand as I get new shit, I also abhor my mother in law's taste. All these items are gaudy and usually poorly made. The real trouble is I tried to politely say, "no, I don't feel like that fits our décor," but these things just keep showing up at my house. How do I get an in-law to stop buying me imitation Victorian shit, when I'm more of an American craftsman kind of guy? -- Settling In Seattle :P.S. If it helps, my S.O. has no preference on one style versus the other. 28:12 - Y - Sent in by Michelle Cassidy, from Yahoo Answers user Goofoo, who asks: Should Truck Nuts be made illegal? I was driving behind a truck today that had Truck Nuts. I laughed a little bit when I saw them at first, but while driving behind the truck I found myself mesmerized by those things bouncing around and I couldn't keep my eyes off of them. Those things are so distracting that they can potentially cause accidents. Should Truck Nuts be made illegal? 32:47 - MZ - SPersonal message for Isabelle. Personal message from Sarah. 41:49 - I take a prescription Ambien every night to go to sleep. While it works great, I do suffer from one of the known side effects: sleep-eating. I apparently get out of bed and make delicious but terribly high-calorie snacks before falling asleep for good. For example, my wife informed me that last night I made an ice cream sandwich using Poptarts and Magic Shell. I usually have a vague recollection of my nighttime gnoshing the next day, but I'm disappointed in both the unhealthy eating and the kitchen messes that I leave. Brothers, how can I prevent myself from creating these late-night shame snacks while still using my sleep aid as intended? -- Midnight Manchea In Missouri 49:00 - Haunted Doll Watch 53:03 - Housekeeping 55:41 - FY - Sent in by Ethan McDermott, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: I ate a whole can of baked beans? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:In The Japanese Style Category:Haunted Doll Watch